


Felicity, Don't Answer it!

by akaHAZZAP



Series: Arrow Summer Hiatus [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post Finale, Summer Hiatus, road tri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While away on their road trip, Felicity and Oliver still seem to get interrupted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity, Don't Answer it!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Oliver! Here is a little on the road fic, but not a birthday fic I am afraid!  
> So this is my first attempt at smut and I have never written smut before, I never even planned for this story to be smut. But it just happened! Please let me know what you think - good? bad? Should I write more smut? Or stick to the fluff? What would you like me to write about?

  
"Fe-li-ci-ty.... Don't answer it..." murmured Oliver into her neck. It was the third time her phone had gone off in the last five minutes. And no matter how hard someone was trying desperately hard to get hold of her, he wasn't going to let her answer it. At least not until he had finished with her.

"But... but it must be something import-ant...." moaned Felicity trying to reach haphazardly for her phone on the bedside table. She was ultimately distracted by the fact that Oliver was currently sucking on her favourite spot, just behind her left ear. It was his favourite go to spot when he was trying to distract her.

It had been two months since they had left Starling. Two months of absolute bliss, of getting to know each other, inside and out. Two months of driving around the countryside, stopping at little villages and relaxing on beaches. Two months of spending time wrapped around each other, speaking lovingly to each other, needing each other. Every time he looked at her his eyes were full of desire, of lust and of love, she hadn't got bored of it. She didn't think she would ever get bored of the way he looked at her.

Thankfully, it only took a few more moments for her phone to finally stop ringing and for Oliver to smirk in triumphant, his lips wandering down her neck and his tongue trailing along her clavicle. They hadn't the bed since they had arrived in the small, quaint cottage late, last night. They had spent the early morning and now the late morning wrapped in each other, taking their time to reacquaint themselves as they had gone a whole sixteen hours without making love, which both Felicity and Oliver had agreed was far too long a time, especially as they were spending every waking (and sleeping) moment together.

Felicity let out a quiet moan as he stroked underneath her breast, his hips rolling softly into hers, both thankful that there was nothing separating them. His eyes rose to meet hers suggestively as he continued kissing a path down her chest. And once they connected with hers, he cheekily swirled his tongue around her nipple, sucking it softly into his mouth. She rolled her hips in approval.

"Don't stop," she moaned as he decided to give attention to her other breast. She loved watching her pert nipple disappearing into his mouth, feeling his tongue caressing it. She reaching down to grasp his hard length, stroking it slowing causing him to open his mouth slightly, hissing in approval . His teeth nipped at her breast, just enough to mark it, adding to the various bruises which he had already left on her skin. 

"I don't think I could ever get enough of you..." he murmured, his hand joining hers to allow him to brush through her wet folds.

"Oh god... Oliver... I need you..." she moaned as his tip breached her, he smiled playfully at her holding himself up then allowing him to sink fully into her. He stilled for a moment, allowing her to get used to the feeling of him inside her again. He stretched her in a delirious way each and every time and she didn't think she would ever get used to the way he felt inside of her. Not ever. A moment later she nodded in approval, an ache of longing welling up within her. He pulled back slightly, before lowering himself slowly and fully back into her.

"Oliver just go slowly, please... I need... I need you to go slow right now," she stuttered, her face flushed and eyes lingering on his. She rolled her hips slightly, allowing them to meet with his, their slow, joyous pace being to build up towards a delightful crescendo that they both were so desperately trying to seek. Every movement was full of love, of adoration, the way she rolled her hips to meet his, his warm breathe against her cheek. He pushed in deeper, pulling her leg up so he could get easier access. Her hands running along his back, up to his neck, pulling his lips back to hers. His mouth on hers, his tongue caressing hers, the slight, slow creak of the bed as it softly hit the wall. And then it was all too much, her walls were clamping around him, and a low, loud, long moan was drawn from her mouth, she shuddered slightly, her legs tightening around his hips. And then he was joining her, his hips jutting into hers a few more times, allowing him to pool deeply within her. His lips found the junction of her neck and he nibbled out a groan as he began to come down from his high. Exhaustedly, he rolled over pulling her on top of him, allowing them to still remained joined.

"I think that was the best time yet," smiled Felicity sated as she peered up at him. Her blonde hair covered his chest as she pressed a lingering kiss over his heart, a loving gesture which Felicity had come to do almost every time they made love. He twitched inside of her as she rolled her hips slightly, and she could already feel him begin to harden within her again, causing her to giggle childishly. "I seriously don't know where you get your stamina Oliver!"

"Well having the most beautiful, remarkable woman beside-"

"Oliver, you are still inside of me right now, not beside" she laughed lifting herself up slightly to reach his lips. "But I have to say you being inside me is pretty great."

"I think great is an understateme-" He broken off in a grunt as Felicity sat up, forcing herself down on him, taking him by surprise. "You are going to be the death of me Felicity..."

She rose up again cheekily, her hands pressed on his pecs giving her the support to hold herself up, before falling torturously back down on him again. She didn't thinks she would ever get used to the way they could go from making love seriously, to becoming playful within less than a few minutes. They were just fully comfortable with each other, in every aspect of life. She rose up again and he pulled her down quickly this time his hand reaching up to cup her breast.

But then it happened again. Her phone was vibrating and ringing on the bedside table. Why couldn't they just leave them alone?

"Not again!" she groaned, her eyes narrowing on her phone, which right now she wished she could chuck out of the window. And that was saying something.

"They can wait, Felicity..." warned Oliver breathlessly as he sat up his hands holding her in position.

"Oliver they have already wait- waited," gasped Felicity as Oliver bucked up into her, her hands grasping his shoulders. "It will just take two minutes!"

Oliver grunted moodily in reply, not agreeing with her but allowing her to scramble off of him to reach for her very persistent phone.

"What do you want?!" puffed Felicity, slightly out of breath as she pressed it haphazardly to her ear. 

"Nice to speak to you to Felicity," she heard Diggle smirking down the phone, obviously aware of the situation which he had interrupted. "Nice to see that you could finally drag yourself away from Oliver, I haven't been trying to ring the pair of you for over an hour or anything."

"What is it Dig? This better not take long as we are kind of busy right now..." pouted Felicity as Oliver shook his head in defeat and flopped back onto the pillow. "And you better have dragged me away for a good reason!" 

She grabbed Oliver's grey henley which they had left in the middle of the floor from the previous night and walked through to the kitchen finding her tablet on the counter. Diggle had launched into some story about a criminal and how they needed her help. They always seemed to need her help. In the two months that they had been away she had lost count of the number of phone calls she had received. Countless from Laurel needing helping on this, Thea needing advice that and even a few from Barry who need help accessing a high security computer system. It didn't seem to matter to any of them that she and Oliver were meant to be on holiday, or the fact that both of them had given up this vigilante business, they always seemed to need her help. And what kind of friend would she be if she refused to help them?

It only took Oliver five minutes to decide he had waited long enough for her to come back. 

"I'm just tracing the transactions right now, yeah it should be complete in a minute or so. Yeah, so how's Sara and Lyla?" asked Felicity as she worked on her tablet, typing away here and there, she hadn't noticed Oliver standing in the doorway gloriously naked as he watched her. "I miss her too! We definitely need to have a skype date so I can see how much she has grown... What?! She's walking?!"

Oliver smiled as a huge grin broke across her face, pride of her goddaughter, their goddaughter racing through him and her as well. They had both needed this time away, to be alone together. But sometimes he wished they could have taken everyone away with.

However, it was then that he decided he had had enough waiting, enough listening about their goddaughter. They would skype her later that evening, right now he needed her. He was beside her in less than five strides, his hands bounding around her and she let out a slight yelp of fright as he pulled her back against her.

"Oliver, just wait a moment, I'm almost there," tutted Felicity, as she tried to move her neck away from his lips, but not succeeding at all. She let out a quiet moan as his lips found their favourite spot again and he could her Diggle muttering his disapproval down the phone. Within a few seconds Felicity's tablet was finally pinging, notifying them that her searches were complete. "The transaction leads to a shipment coming in at the docks at 11pm tonight, yeah, I think it's going to be a big one judging to this receipt here, I'll just forward it to you right now...Wait a moment..."

Diggle continued to talk down the phone but Felicity wasn't paying much attention. Her eyes rolled back in her head slightly as Oliver continued to ravish her neck. She blinked, trying to muster up all her focus away from Oliver and she eventually pulled away from him, allowing her fingers to tap on her tablet again.

"That's it sent... Oliver-" squawked Felicity as he plucked the phone out of her hand.

"Hey Dig, yeah we are kinda busy right now, maybe you could skype us tonight with Sara? Oh and next time you could phone at a more reasonable time?" asked Oliver as he dodged Felicity's attempt to whack him on the shoulder. 

"Oliver! It's 1pm in the afternoon! That is a perfectly reasonable time to phone!" she scolded him, launching herself at him in an attempt to get her phone back, and succeeding extremely quickly much to her own delight and shock.

"Yes sorry about that Dig - Oliver don't you even dare!" his arm was around her again but this time his hand was between her legs brushing through her slick folds, two fingers pressing deeply into her. "Yeah I've got to go Dig. Spe... speak later..." She moaned as Oliver smirked in triumph, her hand covering his pushing him in further as the other dropped the phone onto the counter next to her tablet.

"Now where were we?" smirked Oliver, pushing her elbows onto the counter as he spread her legs apart with his knee. "Ah yes I think I can remember..."


End file.
